In Control
by kat69d
Summary: Voldemort has a new idea on how to get at the Boy Who Lived and our favorite bad boy plays an important role...warning for sexual content...


I do not own the characters from Harry Potter. I only own the nameless main character. I changed some things from the books. Read the story and if you're still confused, check out the bottom for the things that I've changed. I didn't want to write them here to take away from the story. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I was walking down the street rummaging through my bag when I collided into someone. I dropped my bag and stuff went flying everywhere. 

"I'm truly sorry for running into you. Are you alright?" I asked, looking up and seeing a man with long blonde (almost white) hair.

"Watch it, girl," he growled.

"Again, I'm truly sorry."

I bent down to collect my things. He just stood there holding onto his cane.

"Father?" someone said.

I looked up when a shadow cast down onto the sidewalk. It was a younger version of the guy I ran into except his hair wasn't as long and he didn't have the permanent pissed off look on his face either.

"Come, Draco."

I smiled at him and he walked past. I grabbed everything that I could see and continued on. I didn't get far when I heard someone calling after me.

"Excuse me. Miss?"

I stopped and turned. It was the son. I looked at him closer. His hair had a way of falling into his gray eyes and making it look cute. He was wearing black pants, a dark green shirt, and a black suit jacket.

"I believe you missed this," he said, holding something out.

"Oh, thank you. Tell your father that I am sorry for running into him. I was looking for something important and wasn't watching where I was going."

I reached out for what he was holding and he pulled me closer to him. Then it felt like I was being squeezed together. The feeling only lasted a second but when I had the opportunity, I pulled away from him. It was then that I noticed I wasn't on the side street back in London. I was in what looked like a cell.

"What the hell is going on? Where are we? What did you do to me?"

"Shut up, mudblood."

He ran his fingers through his hair and glared at me. I could feel his eyes trailing over my body. I'm not ashamed of my body but when he looked at me, I got a shiver down my spine and wrapped my arms around myself. I looked down trying to get away from his glare.

The next time I looked up he was gone. I looked around the room and there wasn't much. The walls were stone and something that resembled a cot was in one corner. There was no door that I could see but a small window high up near the ceiling.

"What the fuck," I muttered.

I examined the walls closer but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I reached into my bag for my cell phone but it wouldn't work. Being underground would account for that but how did we get here? The guy grabbed my hand and then I was here an instant later.

I sat on the cot trying to think out the different possibilities. I didn't get that far in real theories but I didn't dismiss the fantasy theories my mind kept coming up with. I tried to remain calm but when the sun started to set and the cell grew darker, I started to panic.

"Ah, you're still awake."

I looked up and there he stood. Not the son but the father. His gray eyes bore into mine and I became frightened. When he checked me out, a sick smile came to his lips. I pushed myself as far as I could into the corner but he strode over and grabbed my arm. He squeezed hard as he pulled me up and into him.

"He will be pleased to see you," he said, looking straight into my eyes.

I wanted to fight him but his grip on my arm became tighter just at the thought of it. The feeling of being squeezed started again and when it was done, we were in another room. This one was much larger but seemed small because of the amount of people in it. They were all dressed in what looked like black robes with hoods. When I was pulled closer, they were wearing masks.

"Is this some Halloween party or something?" I asked.

"Shut up and kneel," he said, pushing me in front of a chair.

I looked at the person in the chair but it didn't resemble a person. I caught a gasp in my throat as I looked at him.

"Kneel before the Dark Lord."

I couldn't move. The thing in the chair pointed something at me and then pain, unbearable pain, shot throughout my body. I cried out before falling to the ground. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to deal with the pain. It soon stopped.

"Kneel!"

I pushed myself up and kneeled in front of the thing. I couldn't look at it.

"Excellent choice, Malfoy."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Let's see what's inside."

Soon it felt like someone was inside my head. Poking around looking for something. It hurt so I brought up my hand to my forehead to rub it away.

_That will not help, girl. Let me see what I need,_ I heard inside my head.

Whoever had been in there was now gone. I rubbed my temples a bit longer.

"There is not an ounce of magic within her. She'll be perfect for what we need her for, but first we need to break her. There is a lot of strength and will power within her. Draco, my boy, you were the one to bring her here so you have the honors to start us off. But, first, come here."

A hooded figure walked over to the thing in the chair and kneeled before standing up. He leaned in to listen to what the thing had to say.

"She's a virgin," it whispered to him.

"Please God, no," I said, backing away from them.

"I am God," it laughed.

The hooded figure walked towards me and reached out. It grabbed me around the arm and pulled me up. He removed the mask and it was the young blonde guy. He smiled and pulled me into the center of the room. He pulled something from a pocket and pointed it at the middle of the room. He muttered something and a bed appeared.

I tried to pull away from him but he said something and I froze. Honestly I couldn't move. He pointed the stick at me and muttered something else. I could move but his grasp on my arm was tight. I looked down and saw that I was standing there naked.

I slapped him and pushed him away. I tried to run but didn't get far before I was frozen again. My body was levitated over to the bed (yes, levitated).

"You try that again, mudblood, and you'll be sorry," he seethed.

"You son of a bitch," I spat.

Ropes appeared and he tied my hands together over my head and then my legs separately to the corners of the bed. I could shift slightly but not much since the ropes were tight around my limbs. He removed the robe and then his clothes underneath. He got onto the bed, on top of me. At first, he didn't do anything. Just sat there, straddling my hips.

He brought up a hand and slapped me across the face. I twisted underneath him and swore. He chuckled before doing it again. I bucked harder this time.

"Maybe you just want me to get on with it," he hissed in my ear.

He slapped me again and grabbed me around the hips. He held me tight and still as he got between my legs. A smirk came to his lips and he thrusted himself into me hard and fast. I cried out from the pain but it only turned him on more. I tried shutting my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him but he slapped me and told me to open them.

He pulled out and thrusted back in. I bit my lip from crying out again. This continued until he grunted and came inside me. He got off the bed and said something. The same pain from earlier started to radiate throughout my body. I wriggled and twisted against the ropes.

"Draco, that's enough. We don't want her unconscious for the next person."

My eyes went large. What next person? They weren't going to take turns were they?

"Lucius."

It was now the father's turn. I started to shake. The father gave me the creepy smile again and began to shed his clothes. I laid still this time but he was more hands on than his son with grabbing, slapping, and punching.

When he finished, another man with greasy black hair took his turn. He didn't inflict any pain other than when he shoved himself into me.

"That is enough for now. Draco, take her back to the cell."

The young blonde released me from the ropes and grabbed my arm again. The squeezing feeling occurred and I was back in the cell. He let go of my arm and I backed away from him.

"You're all crazy and perverted."

He smirked and waved something at me. I was now wearing a thin sundress. He waved the stick and a blanket appeared on my bed.

"How are you doing that?"

"Magic. Get some rest. There will be more fun tomorrow."

I watched as he disappeared. I crawled onto the bed and covered myself up with the blanket. I rocked myself to sleep crying.

The sun woke me. At first I didn't remember where I was but then it all came flooding back: running into the guy on the street, his son, meeting that thing and then the rape. I started to cry again.

"It might not be as long as we expected to break you. After only one session and you can't stop crying."

I looked up and it was the greasy hair guy. He was holding something in his hand.

"You're gonna have to do a lot worse than raping me to break me. I'm crying because I hurt. You try being beaten up and through whatever that thing was doing to me," I lied.

"Eat," he said, walking over to hand me what was in his hand. Then he whispered, "I have been under the Cruciatus Curse so I know about pain."

I took the plate of food and ate. He had moved back to watch me. When I was almost finished, he picked up my bag and looked through it. He looked at my cell phone strangely before putting it back. I handed the plate back to him and he grabbed my arm. Not again, I thought as the squeezing feeling began.

We were back in the same room as last night but there was no large circle of people. There were just three others, the two blonde men and the thing in the chair.

"Sit," it said.

I was pushed over to the empty chair and sat. I felt stronger than I did last night so I stared at it, into its eyes. I didn't back down when it probed inside my head again. I sat there and did nothing. I thought of numerous swears for it to find and when he did, the corners of its mouth slightly curled.

"It seems Severus was wrong. This girl will not be breaking soon but she will eventually. We have only a short time before the school year begins and we need her to be ready. Your task will be to break her and by any means necessary," it said looking at the three men.

"Now get to it. Wormtail."

A stocky, balding man came into the room and picked up the thing. They left and I watched the others for a second before bolting out of my chair, almost reaching the exit before I was brought back.

"You should know by now that that's not going to work."

I was put through so much: the beatings, the constant raping, the pain. I tried to tune it out, just space out when it was happening but they always knew of a way to bring me back to reality.

I couldn't tell you how long I went through it but late one evening after my third round that day with the young blonde, the thing said I was ready.

"Wormtail, give me your arm."

It touched the stocky man's forearm with his wand and I thought I saw something move. Not even a minute later, people appeared in the room in the same black robes and masks as before.

"It's time. Severus has already announced her appointment at Hogwarts," it said to the hooded people.

"My dear, this will be rather painful but well worth it in the end," it said to me.

It seemed to happen all at once. I was being held down and something poured down my throat when the unbearable pain started. The intensity of the pain kept building until my body couldn't handle it and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was dressed and in bed.

"My Lord, how are you feeling?"

"Alive and invigorated. This body is so young," I said.

But it wasn't me who said it. It felt like I was trapped in limbo and someone else was in control of my body.

_It is I, Lord Voldemort, who is in control. Through your body, I will get at Harry Potter and destroy him. My magic is more powerful than you so there is no way for you to fight this._

"Wormtail, pack my trunk. It is time for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to make an appearance at Hogwarts. Beginning of the new school year is only two days away," it said but with my voice.

It felt like I was in virtual reality. I was still inside my body but couldn't do anything. I wasn't physically in control anymore and I was scared at what the thing was planning on doing with my body.

Because there was nothing that I could do, I literally sat back and watched. I watched as Snape, obviously the new headmaster at Hogwarts, introduced me to the school. I watched as the thing inside me taught the class. I watched as it used me to get close to a group of students on the pretense that I was against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, particularly one boy with messy black hair and glasses. I watched as it forced the potion down my throat to keep the control in check. I did find out though that the more magic the thing inside me used, the more potion it had to drink.

I wanted to scream out to Harry that this was a trap; that I wasn't who they said I was. There was one day that the thing forgot to drink the potion but even using everything that I had, I still couldn't do anything more than twitch a finger. I was still put through sessions with both Malfoy men and Snape.

It was at Christmas when it happened. Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron, stayed. Malfoy and his friends stayed as well.

"What is up with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle? They haven't been their annoying selves lately," Hermione said, as I walked past.

"Maybe they know that Voldemort isn't going to win," Harry retorted.

I screamed his name, screamed that his enemy was inside me, and just screamed but it didn't go further than my head. That night I paid dearly for trying. The thing ordered Draco Malfoy to hit me with the Cruciatus Curse and in the middle of the hallway.

"My Lord, it will hurt you as well," he pleaded quietly.

"Do it."

The unbearable pain shot throughout my body. My body cried out and fell to the floor. I hit my head before rolling around on the ground in obvious pain.

"Malfoy, stop it."

I looked up to see Professor McGonagall running over. The boy stopped and ran off. Professor McGonagall helped me up and escorted me to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey checked me out and said that I would be spending the night under observation. I guess Professor McGonagall mentioned it to someone because soon I had visitors.

The thing had made me into the popular teacher (I don't know why) and everyone wanted to see if I was alright. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came too. They were the ones who stayed the longest. That's when he made his move.

"She pleaded just like your parents did," it said.

The three just stared at me. It used my hand to wave a wand at the door to lock it, but made it look like I was lighting more candles.

"While your parents' pain was over quickly, her pain has been constant. It took weeks to break her but she's still trying to fight. It could be for you or for the baby inside her."

Harry looked at Hermione and then Ron. They all withdrew their wands and pointed them at me.

"Expelliarmus!" it yelled.

All three wands landed in my hand and it snapped them into two. The thing flung the wand pieces across the room and started to yell spells at the three of them. I could feel the control getting weaker but it was still strong. I tried and tried to move something and then I did. My hand twitched. It kept casting spells and whatnot so I could move my hand more.

The thing's attention was on the students so I worked my hand into the pocket of my robe. I knew it liked to keep a dagger handy incase there was ever an opportunity to be alone with Harry. It took almost everything I had to get it out. I rested for a minute or two while it continued to fling curses and spells at them

"I didn't want this," I said and it actually came out of my mouth.

I grabbed the handle of the dagger and before it could regain control, I drove the dagger deep into my chest. I screamed but didn't know if it was me or from it. I could slowly feel more control coming back to me.

"He's still in me. Finish me off and he'll be gone forever," I said.

They stood there and stared.

"You're willing to kill yourself and your child for someone you have never met. How mudblood-ish of you," it said, but my voice being deeper.

"I only met the Malfoys, Snape, and Wormtail. Finish me…us…off and get the others. Do it, Harry."

I grabbed the wand from my other hand and flung it at Harry. The hand where the wand had been slapped me across the face.

"Harry, you must or he'll keep coming after you," I pleaded.

Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, looked deep into my eyes and frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"No. You're the one supposed to die," it screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry said.

I was finally free of Voldemort's control. I was finally at peace. That is, until I rematerialized as a ghost. I was able to watch over Harry, Ron and Hermione and many years of future students. And I was finally in control of my own body.

* * *

So here are the things that I changed: Dumbledore is gone (died/killed off earlier in the series), the Golden Trio is still at Hogwarts (probably in their 6th year), and Voldemort hadn't gotten his body back in The Goblet of Fire. 


End file.
